Arrogant Bastard
by Haruno Miyabi
Summary: Sakura is angry with Sasuke! O.o What happens when Kiba comforts her? Is Sasuke jealous!


TITLE: MELTING THE COLD HEART

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME!

**SasuSaku fic is soooo commonly found... I mean... They both have many stories together! Well anyway give me some reviews or whatever... Oh! Also got minor KibaSaku... (Kiba is such a hottie!)**

**Flame is ya wan but i don't really mind since i kind of hate Sasuke's attitude... (No offense Sasuke-fans)**

Pairings: **Duh... SasuSaku of course. Read the damn notice i wrote in Italic Bold words if you still don't understand**.

I'm angry, fuming, furious, hate… more than a girl could hate!

I hate him! I hate him! I hate him more than anything else! I **HATE** Uchiha Sasuke!

_Tch… What a bastard…_ I'm now kicking and punching the dummy that names Uchiha Sasuke.

'That Uchiha bastard is so damn cocky' i thought and punched the dummy hard.

'Well I guess we came from different worlds…' i thought again and kicked the dummy.

'Guys are DENSE… **DENSE**…!' I thought angrily and one last punch the dummy shattered to bits.

Flashback

_"Sasuke-kun why won't you just accept me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke merely frowned._

_"Ne... Sasuke-kun..." Sakura tried to ask more specifically. Sasuke snapped "Sakura! I told you that I won't EVER go out with YOU!"_

_Sakura is shocked. Sasuke turned and left. Then Sakura snapped "HEY!" causing Sasuke to flinch._

_"YOU COULD AT LEAST SAID YOUR USUAL 'You're annoying' AND LEFT ME ALONE! WADDYA MEAN BY 'WON'T EVER GO OUT WITH YOU'?_

_OH SORRY UCHIHA IF I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE YOUR PARTNER EVEN MERELY FOR A STUPID WALK! AND CONTRARY I'M NOT ASKING YOU OUT_

_JUST NOW! I WAS JUST ASKING WHY YOU WON'T ACCEPT ME AS AN EQUAL PARTNER!" Sakura yelled._

_Sasuke was about to said something when Sakura beat him to it._

_"Oh right... You'd probably say I'm weak and worthless! Like HELLO, you're not that great yourself! Only that you were a bit stronger doesn't_

_Make YOU the boss! Revenge... Revenge... That's all you think! You and your stuck up damned pride!" Sakura yelled again and ran._

_Sasuke just stared in shock. 'Did she just yell...? And scolded me?' Sasuke thought dumbly._

End Flashback

Sakura is walking in the forest. Where she's heading? She did not care, as long as she's far from that Uchiha bastard. Suddenly it starts to rain. Sakura observed as the animals get in their shelter obviously irritated and feared the rain. However the rain didn't seem to irk Sakura. She kept on walking until she got tired and sat below a sakura tree located near a lake. Rain it still pouring. Sakura sighed and leaned on the tree not caring whether it's wet or not.

Meanwhile, Sasuke is restless for some reason. A reason involving a certain team mate.

'Hell why am I so troubled?' he thought while rubbing his temples.

'It couldn't be the thing just now right?' he guessed. He groaned thinking wad had just happened. 'Damn it… I guess it's my fault…' he thought.

'Damn but she could at least ask specifically' he reasoned.

Thinking how he never let her finish her words make him flinches.

'Damn… gotta find Sakura and get this over with' he thought and left to find her.

Kiba is training with Akamaru when it started to rain. 'Dammit! Why the hell must it rain now?' he growled. Akamaru hated the rain as much as it hated the bath. He hid inside Kiba's jacket. Kiba was on his way home when he saw a hue of pink behind a tree. 'Pink?' he was confused. He walked silently to the figure and when he saw who it was he sighed. 'Why is she sleeping here?' he thought and tried to nudge her. "Oi Sakura… You could get sick ya know" he said.

Sakura opened her eyes to find Kiba is front of her. She then closed her eyes again "I'm not bothered by the weather…" she said plainly causing Kiba to raise an eyebrow.

Sakura started to sob and Kiba panicked "H-hey! Why are you crying?" he trembled. Sakura shook her head and cried louder a bit. Kiba sighed and watched the crying figure. Sakura is crying more than half an hour now and Kiba is annoyed.

Sakura is still crying when Kiba… hugged her in a gentle embrace.

Sakura is shocked by his gentle embrace seeing him always rough and all.

Sakura calmed down clutched Kiba's jacket. They were enjoying each other's warmth when…

"Woof!" barked a faint voice. Sakura jerked backwards while Kiba did the same.

Kiba remembered that Akamaru is in his jacket. Sakura blushed "Gomen Akamaru" she said.

Kiba blushed too "Err ahem… Let's get back to Konoha" Kiba said as he stood up.

Sakura however didn't seem to budge. "What's wrong?" Kiba asked… worriedly?

Sakura blushed and coughed nervously "Ahem… my legs is err paralyzed from all the sitting and running…" she managed to say. Kiba chuckled.

Sakura pouted as Kiba came over to her and kneel in front of her, back towards her.

Sakura raise an eyebrow "What are you doing?" she asked confused.

Kiba sighed "What does it look like? I'm giving you a piggy back ride" he said.

Sakura giggled and got on Kiba. Kiba stood up but stumbled a bit.

"Sorry am I heavy?" asked a blushing Sakura. Kiba chuckled and shook his head.

So they headed back to Konoha.

Sasuke seemed to be heading out of the gates for some reason but stopped when he saw a figure. Wait, more like 'two' figures. He took no notice until he saw something pink. 'Sakura?' he thought and waited the figures to walk towards him.

Eventually Sakura made Kiba put her down and they're walking towards the gate with Sakura's hand supported by Kiba holding her up. "Thanks Kiba-kun" Sakura mumbled. Kiba grinned back at her "No problem Sakura-chan" he said. Sakura giggled "You sound like Naruto now…" Sakura remarked making Kiba pout "I'm not like him" he said. Sakura laughed. 'She looks cute when she's laughing and blushing' Kiba thought as he was staring at Sakura with a smile on his face.

"Err Kiba-kun are you okay?" Sakura asked. Kiba realized he had been staring at Sakura.

He blushed "N-nothing!" he said. Sakura nodded then she saw a figure near the gates. 'Who could be at the gates this late?' she thought as they walked towards the gate and the figure.

Sasuke could hear laughs. And when the figures reached the light spot he saw Sakura with… Kiba? Sasuke inwardly growled. 'What the hell is she doing with him this late?' he thought. Sasuke eyed them carefully and noticed Sakura got her hand draped on Kiba's shoulder.

That irked Sasuke more. Sasuke saw Sakura look at him. "Hello Sasuke" she greeted. "Yo Sasuke!" Kiba greeted. In response they both got a glare. They sweatdropped.

Kiba whispered in Sakura's ear "What's with him?" Sakura replied "Maybe his hair is ruined in the rain?" she answered playfully causing them both to laugh heartily. Sasuke glared and growled.

"What were you two doing?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Kiba and Sakura stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke. "What does it look like what we're doing?" Sakura asked causing Kiba to grin. Sasuke doesn't like that answer as in his mind they're… "Like hell I should know" Sasuke said. "Then why'd ya ask? Why'd ya care?" Sakura asked now glaring at him. "Hn" was Sasuke's reply. Sakura was about to say something about his lack of words when… "OUCH!" she yelped. Sasuke looked towards her thinking that Kiba hurt her. "Oi Sakura I think I should get you home ASAP…" Kiba said.

Sakura mumbled something but nodded. Kiba walked along with her when she stumbled. Sasuke felt like ripping something when Kiba tighten his grip on Sakura. "Then bye Sasuke!" Kiba bid. "Bye" Sakura mumbled. They started walking without hearing his reply. Sasuke was left with jealousy and anger.

"Yo I think Sasuke is jealous" Kiba said. Sakura snorted "Yeah? Uchiha? Jealous? Oh hell is gonna freeze over…" she said sarcastically. "Well then I bet it's freezing now" Kiba replied with a frown on his face. Sakura stumbled… again. "You're not serious are you?" Sakura asked. Kiba looked at her as if she's mad. Sakura sweatdropped. "I think he likes you…" Kiba sighed. Sakura rolled her eyes. Without noticing they already reached Sakura's house. She made the move to remove her hands from Kiba's shoulder and took out her key. She opened the door but not entered yet. She turned to face a frowning Kiba. 'Now what's HIS problem?' she sighed. "Arigatou Kiba-kun for accompanying me and 'save' me from the rain" she said sarcastically. Kiba managed to smile at her "No problem Sakura-chan" he said and was about to go when… Sakura pecked him on the cheek. "Oyasumi Kiba-kun" she said and entered the house with a blush.

Kiba was shocked nonetheless. He touched the place where she pecked and practically skipping back to his home. Little do they know someone was watching?

Sasuke clenched his first and teeth when he saw Sakura kissed Kiba. Fighting the urge to go out there and kick Kiba's ass. 'An Uchiha must be calm' he reminded. When he saw Kiba smiling with happiness make him more pissed. 'Bug off Inuzuka!' he thought and gritted his teeth. When he saw Kiba went away he decides to apologize to Sakura. This is when he realized that Sakura never called him –Kun already. He growled 'Everything will be normal soon…' he thought. He sped towards Sakura's house and hesitated to knock on the door. 'Crap shit… why is it so hard to knock on the damn door?' he cursed mentally.

Finally moments of hesitating he knocked on the door. No answers. Second knock. None. This time he's knocking harder and repeatedly. Then BAM the door slammed open revealing Sakura in only a robe. Sasuke blushed and was about to say something when… "I HEARD THE KNOCK YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOCK SO MANY DAMN TIMES! AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" she yelled. Sasuke sweatdropped. '2nd time she yelled at me today' he sighed. Sakura calmed down and saw who it was. She blinked.

"Oh Sasuke… it's just you…" she said. He nodded. Sakura waited for him to say something but never came.

"Sasuke what do you need with me?" she asked rather impatiently.

Sasuke eyed her "Aren't you gonna invite me?" he asked. Sakura sighed and move so he could enter.

They sat on the couch across each other. "So spill… what do you want?" Sakura asked as she dried her hair with a towel. Sasuke stared for a while. 'She's… beautiful… OH HELL WHAT IS I THINKING?' he thought and shook it off. "Hello Sasuke? Are you home?" Sakura waved a hand roughly in front if his face. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand making her fall on his lap. Sakura gasped then she saw Sasuke looking at her. "Stop it…" Sasuke murmured. Sakura raise an eyebrow "Stop what?" she asked. "Stop calling me Sasuke…" he said. "Well isn't that your name? Oh I'm sorry I don't recall you changing your name whatsoever" she said. Sasuke growled "That's not what I meant" he said. "Then what do you…" Sakura said but was cut off.

Sasuke crushed his lips on hers. Sakura is shocked. 'Oh wait… don't panic… is he KISSING me?' she thought. **'Hell yeah! Sasuke-kun is kissing us' inner Sakura jumped in joy. **'What the? I thought I got rid of you…' Sakura mentally said. **'Drop the thinking… Sasuke-kun is kissing you remember?' inner Sakura rolled her eyes. **Sakura's eyes widened and felt Sasuke's tongue licked her lower lips. Sakura tried to push her off but Sasuke help her tighter. Sakura couldn't fight him so she gives up. She sensed Sasuke smirk in the kiss as he slip his tongue inside her mouth exploring. He used his tongue to dance with Sakura's. And now they're locked in a passionate kiss. They maintained like that for a few minutes when they broke in the need of air. Sasuke looked at Sakura while she stared at the ground in disbelief. "Why'd ya do that for? I thought…" Sakura said but was cut off. Not by Sasuke's kiss.

"Doesn't matter what I said…" he answered. Sakura is confused. Sasuke chuckled seeing Sakura's face now.

"It's not funny!" Sakura fumed. Sasuke took her hand which causes Sakura to jump. "Forgive me for the earlier things?" Sasuke asked and kissed her lips. An innocent kiss. This time Sakura blushes. It's not everyday u get to see Sasuke this possessive and gentle at the same time.

Sakura nodded causing Sasuke to smile a rare and real smile. Sakura blushes more.

Sasuke then kissed her again. It was an innocent kiss but then Sasuke deepened it which Sakura gladly allowed him. They kissed and cuddled in the couch. Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke laid his chin on Sakura's head while his hand encircled her waist.

"Sakura…" Sasuke called. "Hmm?" Sakura replied.

"What… were you doing with Inuzuka just now?" Sasuke asked tense a bit. Sakura giggled "It's 'Kiba'-kun"

"What?" Sasuke twitched. "It's a secret!" Sakura said and ran around the couch now facing his back.

Sasuke smirked "You're telling me" he said. Sakura is already upstairs "MAKE ME!" she called.

Sasuke smirked wider and chased Sakura upstairs.

"You're gonna regret saying that…"

_**OWARI!**_

------- So… is it ok? -------

Written by,

**Haruno Miyabi**


End file.
